Don't Jump To Conclusions
by Chloe Walker
Summary: Patrick and Holly meet up, 4 years after Holly left Holby, but Patrick has a little girl, or has he? Will Holly and Patrick work things out? *Completed!* Please R n R.
1. Default Chapter

These characters aren't mine. If they were Holly and Patrick would be living happily ever  
  
after!!  
  
This story is set a few years after Holly left Holby  
  
DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Patrick, Patrick. It hurts" Sophie moaned.  
  
"OK darling I know it does" Patrick comforted her.  
  
"I want mummy."  
  
"I know you do but she's on holiday. We're going to take you to hospital and you'll be OK soon."  
  
Patrick told her as they waited for the ambulance.  
  
Sophies mum and dad who Patrick had known for years had booked a week away and at the last  
  
minute Sophies nan had fallen ill. Patrick was visiting, recovering from the divorce and had volunteered  
  
to stay for an extra week and look after Sophie. Now this had happened. Patrick suspected Sophie  
  
had appendicitis and he'd had to call an ambulance as he had no idea where the hospital was.  
  
Outside he heard sirens.  
  
"Its OK Sophie, these people will make you feel better." Patrick carried her downstairs and  
  
opened the frontdoor.  
  
"Hi, I'm doctor Spiller and this is Sophie. I'm looking after her while her parents are away. I  
  
think its appendicitis."  
  
They got into the ambulence and were at the hospital 10 minutes later. They put Sophie into a  
  
cubicle. A nurse came in took some blood and recorded Sophies BP amd temperature.  
  
"Are we going to see a doctor sometime today?" Patrick asked  
  
"I'm sorry Mr...?"  
  
"Doctor Spiller."  
  
"I'm sorry Doctor Spiller. We've called someone down from Paeds. She'll be here any minute."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The nurse walked out, relieved that they'd soon be going up to the ward. The last thing she  
  
needed was an arrogant doctor having a go at her and acting all high and mighty.  
  
The doctor from paeds finally arrived.  
  
"Hi, we've got a three year old, suspected appendicitis and a cute but arrogant father, cubicle  
  
3!"  
  
The doctor smiled and walked over to the cubicle. She opened up the curtain and found a little  
  
girl alone, looking scared.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?"  
  
"Sophie."  
  
"Are you with someone?"  
  
Sophie nodded. "He's gone to phone my mummy."  
  
"OK, now I'm a doctor and..."  
  
"So's Patrick, hes a doctor."  
  
"Really well lets take a look at you shall we. Does this hurt?" Sophie nodded and the doctor heard the curtain open behind her.  
  
"Patrick!" Sophie smiled.  
  
Patrick glanced at the back of the doctors head, "Finally, it took you long enough.."  
  
Holly gasped, it couldn't be, surely not, there was only one way to find out. She turned around.  
  
"Patrick!"  
  
"Holly!"  
  
All the feelings that Holly thought she'd finally got rid of came flooding back to her.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Holly asked finally.  
  
"I was looking after Sophie and she got ill. You? I mean what are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here. Well not here, I work upstairs in paeds."  
  
Holly looked at Sophie and realised that she must be Patricks daughter.  
  
"Well as you know we're going to have to operate. We've got space upstairs so we'll get someone  
  
to take you. Did you get in contact with Sophies mum?"  
  
"I tried but there was no answer."  
  
"Is she at work?"  
  
"No, on holiday."  
  
"Well we have to operate, we can't wait for her to get back."  
  
"I do know that Holly."  
  
"OK, I'll go and get someone to take you up to the ward."  
  
On the way out Holly bumped into the nurse.  
  
"Not bad is he?"  
  
"You could say that" Holly smiled weakly.  
  
"You OK? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Yeah well I suppose I have, in a way. Sophie needs to come up to the ward." 


	2. Holly Finds Out The Truth

These characters aren't mine. If they were Holly and Patrick would be living happily ever  
  
after!!  
  
This story is set a few years after Holly left Holby  
  
DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS  
  
CHAPTER 2 - HOLLY FINDS OUT THE TRUTH  
  
Half an hour later Sophie was up on the childrens ward.  
  
"Now then Sophie, you're going to need a little operation to make you feel better,OK?"  
  
"Will it hurt?" She asked, looking at Patrick.  
  
"No, it'll be just like your asleep. then when you wake up you'll feel much better and I'll  
  
buy you a really nice present." He smiled at her.  
  
Holly looked at Patrick. "We're going to take her down to theatre now, the sooner we get this  
  
done the better. You can come with us."  
  
They wheeled Sophie to the theatre. As they injected her with the anaesthetic Patrick held her  
  
hand. She was soon sound asleep, snoring lightly. Patrick bent down and kissed her forhead gently.  
  
Holly followed him out.  
  
"You OK?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look she'll be asleep for at least a couple of hours, why don't you go back to the house and  
  
get her some clothes and stuff."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I'll have to get a taxi and it'll take ages . I want to be here when she wakes up."  
  
Holly smiled. "I tell you what, my shift finished 10inutes ago. Why don't I give you a lift and  
  
you can get her things. Then I'll drive you back here. It won't take long."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, really it's no problem."  
  
"Thanks Holly." He reached out and touched her arm. "I mean it, thank you."  
  
They walked to Hollys car in silence. When they were leaving the hospital Holly decided to break  
  
the silence.  
  
"So, Sophies mum, shes on holiday?"  
  
"Yeah, Italy."  
  
"Oh right. Did you have to work?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that why you couldn't go? Italys lovely, I went there after...after I left Holby."  
  
"I wasn't invited." Patrick said. Suddenly he realised what Holly was thinking, he smiled.  
  
"Oh, I just assumed you were still together."  
  
"No, I'm divorced."  
  
"Oh, well Sophie's lovely, shes got your eyes."  
  
"Now I know your lying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not Sophies father."  
  
"What?" Holly looked at him.  
  
"I'd like it if you kept your eyes on the road!" He smiled again.  
  
"Is she your step daughter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I just assumed."  
  
"Well you shouldn't jump to conclusions should you! Sophies mums on holiday, with Sophie's dad. I  
  
offered to look after her because I was staying with them anyway, after the divorce. They're  
  
both friends from years ago."  
  
"Divorce?" Holly looked puzzeled.  
  
"Yeah I got married. I don't really know why, it only lasted 2 years."  
  
"Who...who was she?" Holly asked softly. In the back of her mind she'd always imagined she'd end  
  
up being Patricks wife and if she wasn't she'd never had to know about it. "If you don't mind  
  
talking about it that is."  
  
"Her name was Lara, Lara Stone." Holly wondered why the name was familiar. She remembered it from  
  
one of Chloe's letters.  
  
'YOUR REPLACEMENT STARTED THE OTHER DAY-LARA STONE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT  
  
TO MAKE OF HER. SHE'S BLONDE AND MOST OF THE GUYS HAVE WASTED NO TIME  
  
IN SHOWING THAT THEIR INTERESTED IN HER BUT SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO WANT TO  
  
MAKE FRIENDS WITH ANY OF US LOWLY NURSES.'  
  
At the time Holly was sure that Patrick wouldn't fall for her but it looked like Lara had not  
  
only taken Holly's job but her man as well. Not that Patrick knew how Holly felt, she'd never  
  
had the courage to tell him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Patricks voice.  
  
"Here it is, on the left." Holly pulled over.  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Holly asked  
  
"Yeah OK."  
  
Patrick unlocked the door and led Holly into the living room.  
  
"I'll just go upstairs and sort out Sophies clothes."  
  
Holly sat in the living room and looked at the many photos that were placed around the room.  
  
There were lots of Sophie. One caught her eye. Sophie was at the front dressed in a bridesmaid dress.  
  
Holly stood up to get a closer look. She realised that Patrick was standing behind Sophie with  
  
his arm around an extremly attractive blonde. Suddenly it hit her that the photo must be of Patricks  
  
wedding and the blonde woman must be Lara.  
  
She heard Patrick behind her.  
  
"I just remembered that some of Sophies things are in the spare room."  
  
Holly picked up the photo. "Is this...Is that Lara?" She asked.  
  
Patrick just nodded.  
  
Holly looked closer at the photo of Patrick.  
  
"You don't look very happy, considering it was your wedding day."  
  
"I was nervous" Patrick said as he walked out of the room.  
  
As he put Sophies pyjamas into a bag he thought back to the wedding. He'd never loved Lara. When  
  
she started at the hospital it was obvious she liked him, she made that clear. They'd started  
  
going out and she seemed to get serious fast. One night Patrick got extremely dunk and proposed.  
  
He didn't mean it but she thought he did. She organised everything to do with the wedding, including Patricks suit and he just got swept along with it all. He knew that he didn't love her, well maybe a tiny bit of him did but most of him still wanted Holly. He knew that Chloe was still in contact with Holly and he had hoped that she would find out and return to Holby but obviously Chloe hadn't wanted to hurt Holly, which after all she'd been through was understandable. The wedding day was awful. Everyone told him how lucky he was but all he wanted was Holly. Patrick  
  
and Lara had managed to keep up the pretence of a happy couple for a year and then the rows had started. Just before their second anniversary Patrick had walked out. Patrick had ended up quitting his job in Holby because he felt like such a prat and he didn't want to face Lara. They only spoke through their solicitors now and Patrick was out of a job. Surely meeting up with Holly again was a sign. Maybe, just maybe they were meant to be together.  
  
'One thing is for certain,' Patrick vowed, 'I'm not leaving until Holly knows how I feel.'  
  
* * *  
  
On the journey back to the hospital Holly said to Patrick,  
  
"Where are you working now Patrick?"  
  
"Well I left Holby after the divorce and I haven't got another job yet."  
  
"I think they need a consultant in A+E. You are a consultant now aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah but how did you know that and not know that I had got married?"  
  
"I guess Chloe had her own reasons for not telling me. But it is strange for her not to tell me  
  
gossip like that."  
  
"Did you say that the jobs in A+E?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I might apply for that. What's this place like to work in?"  
  
"Busy, but then isn't everywhere. The staff are friendly, one of the nurses already told me that  
  
they thought you were cute." She smiled.  
  
"Well at least the nurses have got good taste!"  
  
"Patrick I know that your going to be around for a while so you better know that nobody here at  
  
the hospital knows anything about Tom and I'd like it to stay like that.  
  
"OK then. Seeins as I'm going to be around for a while why don't we go out for dinner one night,  
  
we can catch up. You know that I've been married and divorced but what have you been doing for 3  
  
years?"  
  
"Oh this and that!" She joked. "Actually theres a really nice restaurant in town, maybe we could  
  
go there?"  
  
"That'd be nice." Patrick smiled.  
  
They pulled up outside the hospital.  
  
"Thanks Holly, for everything."  
  
"It's OK, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
On Hollys way home she wondered what she'd tell Patrick she'd been doing for 3 years. While he'd  
  
been getting married she'd been sitting at home, working and crying herself to sleep. She'd made  
  
friends and been on a few dates but nothing important. All the blokes she went out with ended up  
  
being compared to Patrick and none of them ever came close.  
  
When she got home she glanced at the phone. She dialled the familiar Holby code, followed by a  
  
number she hadn't used for a while.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, is that Anna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Holly, remember me?"  
  
"Holly hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Is Chloe there?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Chloe, hi, it's Holly."  
  
"Holly hi. I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you for ages, I've been working so much."  
  
"Actually I think there was something you forgot to tell me. Something that happened about 2 years  
  
ago."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I take it your talking about Patrick and Lara. I'm sorry, I just thought that you would be upset."  
  
"I understand but I'd rather you'd have told me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well its a long story but basically I've met up with Patrick again."  
  
"Oh my god, you two are so meant to be together!"  
  
"Chloe." Holly warned.  
  
"Sorry. Look my shift starts in half an hour, I've got to go. I'll write soon."  
  
"OK then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Holly put the phone down and sat on the sofa. She realised that she couldn't lie to Patrick about  
  
what she's been doing for 3 years. What was the point? There'd been enough lies fro the two of them  
  
since the day they'd met, it was surely time to start being honest. 


	3. Making A Date

These characters don't belong to me, if they di Holly and Patrick would be living together,  
  
happily ever after  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Holly was woken by her alarm clock. She got out of bed and for a minute thought  
  
that maybe yesterday had been just a deam, maybe she hadn't really seen Patrick. Then she remembered Sophie, Patrick getting married to Lara and getting divorced, it was all real.  
  
She decided to get ready and go to work, if she arrived early then maybe she could spend some  
  
time with Patrick.  
  
She arrived on the ward half an hour early and walked over to Patricks bed. Sophie was sound asleep  
  
and Patrick was sitting on a chair next to the bed with his head resting on his hands, he too was  
  
asleep. Holly smiled, both of them looked so innocent. It was hard to belive that this was the  
  
same Patrick that could be such an arrogant prat at times, but maybe he'd changed, three years was  
  
a long time after all.  
  
She went and got herself a cup of coffee and decided to do some paperwork. By the time she'd  
  
finished all the children on the ward were awake and so was Patrick.  
  
"Morning." She said to him.  
  
"Oh, hi Holly."  
  
"You been here all night?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah I didn't want to leave her alone."  
  
"Why don't you go home, have a shower, she'll be fine."  
  
"Well, if your sure."  
  
"Go on, anyway you look pretty rough, you're scaring the kids!" Holly joked.  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
After Patrick had promised Sophie he'd be back soon he left. Holly was pretty busy but she knew  
  
that the nurses would be giving Sophie plenty of attention. Patrick had been gone for about 2  
  
hours when one of the nurses came up to Holly.  
  
"Dr Miles I think you should have a look at Sophie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's running a temperature and she's not very alert."  
  
"It could be the start of an infection, I'll come and have a look."  
  
After about 10 minutes Holly was sure Sophie appeared to have an infection, which if left untreated  
  
could prove to be fatal.  
  
"Right we need to start IV antibiotics as soon as we can. Oh and when Patrick arrives tell him I  
  
want to see him."  
  
About 45 minutes later Patrick arrived.  
  
"Sorry Holly, I sat down for 5 minutes and I must have dozed off."  
  
"It's OK." She smiled. "But I do need to talk to you about Sophie."  
  
"Why whats wrong?" Patrick looked confused.  
  
"OK, now I don't want you to panic but it looks like Sophies got an infection. We're starting her  
  
on antibiotics but shes going to have to stay here for a bit longer."  
  
"Oh god! If anything happens yo her I'll blame myself. I'm a doctor I should have noticed."  
  
"Patrick you know that its got nothing to do with that. It's probably because of the op. Have you  
  
managed to get in contact with her mum and dad yet?"  
  
"Yeah I spoke to them and they said that their going to try and get a flight as soon as they can.  
  
But theres bad weather in Italy so theres trouble at the airport." He paused. "Holly is she  
  
going to be OK?"  
  
"You know that we're going to do our best. She's strong, she should be able to fight it off. Anyway  
  
don't forget she's got one of the best doctors around!"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not treating her am I!" Patrick smiled weakly.  
  
Patrick went off and sat with Sophie, he looked so worried Holly felt so sorry for him. Holly was  
  
so busy for the rest of the shift she only had time to look in on Sophie twice and she didn't  
  
seem to be improving as well as they had hoped she would. She finally finished her shift but she  
  
really didn't want to leave Patrick. She walked over to Sophies cubicle.  
  
"Hi," She whispered. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi. Are you finished?"  
  
"Yeah. How are you?"  
  
"I'm OK, I'm just worried about her. I feel so useless. At least I know shes in good hands." He  
  
smiled. "Look you'd better go home, get some sleep otherwise you'll be in no state to work  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"OK, if your sure you'll be OK. You've got my number, call me if you need me, promise?"  
  
"I'll call you." He smiled.  
  
"See you tomorrow." She had the sudden impulse to reach down and hug him, he seemed so scared.  
  
She did and it felt so right.  
  
"Bye." She said as she left pulling the curtain closed behind her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
When she got home later she sat down and couldn't belive what had happened over the past few days.  
  
Patrick who she hadn't seen for 3 years suddenly turned up, divorced and looking for a new job.  
  
She had got an application form for the consultants position in A+E and had been meaning to give  
  
it to Patrick but today she had totally forgotten abot it. She pulled it out of her bag and  
  
stared at it. If she gave it to Patrick would he think that she wanted hm to stay? She did of  
  
course, but was she ready to let him know that yet. She knew that she couldn't risk losing Patrick  
  
again and she didn't want to let him leave Liverpool without knowing how she felt. She fell asleep  
  
on the sofa and before she knew it she was waking up and getting ready for work again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
She got into work but didn't see Patrick until about 2 hours into her shift. After checking on  
  
Sophie she found Patrick outside.  
  
"Patrick shes looking good, shes much better today. Sophies responding well to the antibiotics  
  
and she should be able to go home in a day or two." She smiled.  
  
A look of relief washed over Patricks face.  
  
"I'm so glad, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Holly, Shophies mum and dad should be back this afternoon. As long as she's OK maybe we could go  
  
out for that meal tomorrow that we were talking about."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'm not working this weekend so that'd be good." She paused. "I'd better  
  
go, I've got work to do, unlike you!"  
  
"Actually I could get used to this life of luxury!"  
  
At about half 3 Sophies parents arrived. After Holly had briefed them on her condition Patrick finally  
  
left the hospital, promising to phone Holly to make arrangements for dinner.  
  
The rest of Holly shift passed quickly because she was so busy. Meanwhile instead of going straight  
  
home Patrick went down to A+E to pick up an application form and filledit in in the canteen. When  
  
he gave it in he was told that as they needed to fill the vacancy as soon as possible they  
  
would interview him the following morning. 


	4. Holly Jumps To Conclusions (Again!)

These characters don't belong to me, if they did then Holly and Patrick would be living together,  
  
happily ever after  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day Holly laid in until half past ten when she was woken up by the ringing of the phone  
  
next to the bed.  
  
"Hello" She answered sleepily.  
  
"Hi Holly, did I wake you up?"  
  
"Oh its you, hi Patrick."  
  
"So, erm...do you still want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah.If you want to that is."  
  
"Course I do. We've got a lot of catching up to do. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"  
  
"OK then." Holly gave Patrick her address. "I'll see you about 8?"  
  
"Alright then. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Me too. Bye Patrick."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Holly hung up. This time last week she would have never thought she'd be going out with Patrick  
  
on her night off, she couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
She spent most of the day doing paperwork and then realised at half past 6 she'd better start  
  
getting ready because Patrick would probably be early as usual.  
  
She showered and stood in front of her mirror, she didn't have a clue what to wear. After about  
  
6 outfits she decided to go for something simple and put on a black knee length skirt and a red  
  
top. At about a quarter to 8 there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Typical," She muttered as she ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"You're early," She told Patrick.  
  
"Nice to see you too! You look great." He told her.  
  
"She looked up at him. He had on a light blue shirt, he looked good and he probably knew it.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled. "Come on in. Do you want a drink, I've got to finish getting ready."  
  
"Yeah, a beer would be good." Holly got him one from the fridge.  
  
"I'll just be a minute."  
  
Holly ran upstairs and finished getting ready. She grabbed her purse, keys and her phone and  
  
walked down the stairs. As she reached the living room she heard Patricks mobile ring, she knew  
  
that she shouldn't but she stopped outside the door and listened to Patricks end of the conversation.  
  
"Hi. Yes this is Dr Spiller." Pause  
  
"Really." Pause.  
  
"That's great." Pause.  
  
"I can start this week. Thank you so much. I'll see you on Tuesday. Bye."  
  
Holy felt physically sick. Patrick must have got a job at some other hospital, she couldn't tell  
  
him how she felt, not now, she didn't want to lose him again. If they just stayed friends then  
  
when he left it wouldn't be that bad, she hoped. She decided that no matter what she had to make  
  
sure that tonight they stayed purely platonic. She waited outside the door for a few more  
  
moments and then walked in.  
  
"Ready?" She asked. Patrick nodded. "Right, do you want me to drive?"  
  
"No its OK." Patrick said. "I'll drive, we can get a cab home, we've got some celebrating to do."  
  
"Er yeah ok then," Holly really didn't know what there was to celebrate. Patrick was leaving her  
  
only a week after he'd come back into her life.  
  
They reached the restaurant and got a table fairly quickly. They ordered their food and then  
  
Patrick ordered a bottle of champagne.  
  
"Holly I've got a new job, its a consultantas position."  
  
"I know, I heard you on the phone. Congratulations."  
  
"You don't seem to be that happy." Patrick looked concerned. Maybe she didn't want him around.  
  
"Well what do you expect. Look can we not talk about this new job."  
  
"If thats what you want."  
  
"It is." Holly nodded.  
  
The waiter bought over a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He poured it into their glasses and  
  
walked off.  
  
"Well this was to celebrate...you know what but I gues.." He paused.  
  
"To Sophie." Holly said and raised her glass slightly.  
  
"Sophie" Patrick repeated looking confused. If Holly kept this up then he would have to think  
  
about looking for another job. He couldn't cope with the women he loved acting so cold towards  
  
him.  
  
They spent a while talking. Patrick filled Holly in on what Chloe, Anna, Jack, Barney, Charlie  
  
and Max had all been up to since she left. He told her about the new people, carefully avoiding  
  
Lara.  
  
"So what have you been doing?" He asked Holly.  
  
"Well after I left I travelled a bit and then decided that I couldn't let Tom control the rest of  
  
my life. I considered going back to Holby but I thought there were too many memories." She went  
  
on to tell him how she stayed with her parents for a while and eventually decided that she had  
  
to go back to work. She had thought about going back to A+E but decided on paediactrics instead.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Patrick asked. "You left and I kept expecting you to call or even come  
  
back. All I got was one lousy postcard and then nothing, why?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I really kept meaning to but i just kept putting it off. I didn't know what to say,  
  
I wanted to call but I couldn't. Then Chloe totally stopped mentioning you in her letters and on  
  
the phone and then I thought that maybe it was too late. I guess it was, I mean you married Lara  
  
didn't you."  
  
Patrick looked at her and suddenly felt guilty for putting her in the spot. They changed the  
  
subject and spoke freely.  
  
After they finished dinner Holly realised that it was likely she'd never see Patrick again so  
  
she could ask him the question she'd been wanting to since she found out about the divorce.  
  
"You and Lara, why did you get divorced? Was there someone else?"  
  
"No, well...yeah but not in the way you think. I didn't have an affair. The whole marriage was a  
  
mistake, I was drunk when I proposed and it just went from on there, I regret it now." He paused.  
  
"I don't really think I ever loved her, in fact I know I didn't. It was the second biggest mistake  
  
of my life."  
  
"Second?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yeah. The first was losing you."  
  
"Yeah right" Holly smiled.  
  
"No seriously, Holly I..."  
  
"Another drink sir?" The waiter interrupted.  
  
"No thanks. Er...can we just have the bill please?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Twenty minutes later they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"We don't have to get a cab, I'll drive." Patrick said.  
  
All they had was one bottle of champagne and Patrick had only had one glass.  
  
"You sure your OK to drive?" Holly asked.  
  
Patrick nodded.  
  
They got into the car and drove to Holly's in complete silence.  
  
'Face it Patrick' He thought. 'Shes obviously not impressed with the idea of you working in the  
  
same hospital as her. Maybe you should look elsewhere.'  
  
'Face it Holly' She thought. 'He's leaving you tomorrow and then you'll never see him again.  
  
This is the end.'  
  
They pulled up outside Holly's.  
  
"I'll walk you in." Patrick said.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to."  
  
As they got to Hollys door she stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I guess this is it. I guess this is goodbye." She said. Patrick looked confused. "Look lets at  
  
least try and keep in contact this time. I mean we could write to each other or...Why are you  
  
smiling like that?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"But your new job..."  
  
"Is here. In A+E. How many times do I have to tell you, don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"But I thought you were leaving."  
  
"I intend on sticking around for a while. I think, well I hope that there might be a future here  
  
for me."  
  
"I'm so glad you're staying." Holly hugged him but instead of separating they stayed close.  
  
Holly looked up at him. "I really didn't want you to leave."  
  
"Holly you know the divorce, well I did tell you that there was someone else didn't I?" He paused.  
  
Holly nodded and felt physically sick.  
  
"Oh, well look I'm sorry. I'll..." She went to move away from him but he held her even tighter.  
  
"That someone else, I couldn't stop thinking about her when I was with Lara, she was on my mind  
  
all the time. I couldn't get rid of her face, she was always there, every night when I closed my  
  
eyes all I could see was her. I kept hoping that one say I'd see her again. Holly that other  
  
woman, well, it was you. How on earth could I be happy with Lara when I was still in love with  
  
you?"  
  
"Really?" Holly asked, shocked.  
  
"Really," He assured her.  
  
"I love you to. I was too scared to admit it because I though you were leaving but I love you  
  
so much."  
  
Their eyes met and Patrick bent down and kissed Holly. After all those years it felt so right  
  
being back in Patricks arms. Holly couldn't believe she had even thought about letting him go  
  
without telling him how she felt. They separated and Holly looked into Patricks eyes.  
  
"I love you so much Patrick, I don't want to lose you agin."  
  
"Don't worry Holly, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know your not." She told him "So where are you gonna live?" She asked.  
  
"With you?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Thats the answer I was hoping for!" She smiled.  
  
Holly got out her keys and opened the front door, she couldn't stop smiling. She knew that this was a fresh start for the two of them after all this time. They both knew that it was the beginning of something special.  
  
  
  
*THE END.* 


End file.
